1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wireless communication systems utilizing time division multiple access (TDMA) techniques, and more particularly to the assignment of time slots in a dynamic fashion in such communication systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
In cellular telephone systems, methods for assigning time slots in a dynamic fashion are known. These methods exist, for example, in Global Systems for Mobile (GSM) communication systems. Such systems define multiple time slots, each of which may be uniquely assigned to a mobile unit for communication. Here, one of the time slots that is not already in use is selected for temporary use in a communication between base and mobile units, another one of the time slots is selected subsequently, and so on. Other systems, such as “fixed wireless systems,” however, are inherently different from cellular telephone systems. What is needed are alternative methods of dynamically assigning time slots which are suitable to other systems, such as fixed wireless systems.